Extra Lessons
by 60 Second
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat pelajaran ekstra bersama Kurenai? AdultContent!


**Extra lessons**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.Oneshoot/Drabble.**

Osaka High school adalah salah satu sekolah menengah favorit di Jepang. Banyak murid - murid pintar maupun anak terpandang di sini. Namun masih ada juga siswa yang tersesat di sekolah ini.

"Ini terakhir kalinya peringatan untukmu Naruto! Jika sampai mendapat nilai jelek Bapak akan menambah jam pelajaran mu sepulang sekolah." Ancam Seorang guru bersurai putih.

"Tapi sensei kenapa harus sepulang sekolah? " keluh Naruto pada wali kelasnya, Hatake Kakashi.

" Tentu saja sepulang sekolah kan, apa mau malam hari? Kalau Bapak sih tak apa? "

"Bukan begitu juga Sensei. Kenapa tidak menyuruh ku kursus saja, kenapa malah ada jam pelajaran ekstra! " keluh Naruto tak terima jika harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk mengikuti pelajaran ekstra yang mana para murid lain sudah boleh pulang.

Kakashi berdehem ringan. "Ehem, semester lalu Bapak menyarankan mu seperti ini kan? Tapi kamu malah mengabaikannya. Kamu tidak Kursus dan malah membuat guru private mu lari. "

" ya karena itu Aku tidak cocok dengan gurunya! " kilah Naruto.

"Nah maka dari itu, Jika kamu dapat nilai jelek lagi Bapak mau kamu ikut pelajaran ekstra dengan guru yang ada di sekolah ini, bukan guru privat. " Seru Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei... "

"Tidak ada alasan Naruto! Jika tak ingin jam tambahan pelajaran, maka belajarlah agar tak dapat nilai jelek lagi. " seru Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Hm.. Kudengar kemarin ada ulangan Biologi? " ucap Kakashi pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto tampak mengangguk lemah. "Ya sensei! "

"Bagus! kalau kamu dapat nilai jelek lagi, kamu harus ikut pelajaran ekstra hari ini juga! " ucap Kakashi yang sontak membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sensei! Kenapa tak ulangan pekan depan saja! " ucap Naruto frustasi.

" tidak ada alasan! Cepat kembali ke kelas mu Naruto. Dan lihat nilai mu! " seru Kakashi yang membuat Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

"Ha'i sensei! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" mendapat konseling lagi ?" tanya Shikamaru saat Naruto dudul disebelah mejahnya dengan wajah kusut.

"Ya seperti itulah! "

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti tampak lebih jelek daripada biasanya? " ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto mendelik tajam.

"Aku harus mendapat jam tambahan sepulang sekolah jika mendapat nilai buruk lagi. " seru Naruto.

"Ya, tak apa! Kudengar ada guru baru yang mengajar disini. Katanya dia cantik, mungkin kau akan tertarik! Bisa jadi iayang akan mengajarmu."

"Heh...jika memilih, aku akan tetap pulang daripada di ajar guru cantik."

"Hoho... Benarkah!" tawa Shika meremahkan.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang guru yang masuk keruang kelas Naruto.

"Halo semua, Namaku Kurenai Yuuhi! Aku akan mengajar Biologi untuk sementara waktu! " ucap seorang guru perempuan bernama Kurenai yang membuat para murid lelaki menatapnya terus karena kecantikannya serta keseksian tubuh guru baru itu.

"Aku akan membagikan ulangan Kakashi kemarin! Dan yang bernama uzumaki Naruto, sepulang sekolah tetaplah disini karena ada jam pelajaran ekstra karena nilai ulangan mu yang jelek! " ucap Kurenai sembari menatap Naruto.

"Ha'i sensei! " jawab Naruto lesu.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah (Adult Content)

"Jadi uzumaki-san bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti? " tanya Kurenai pada Naruto yang duduk di depannya.

"Emm..." Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak.

" akan sulit jika kita ke teori. Bagaimana jika langsung ke praktek? " tanya Kurenai yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksud sensei? "

Kurenai tak membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Ia justru meraih tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya tepat di payudara milik Kurenai.

"Kau tahu ini kan? Namanya payudara, tempat untuk menyusuimu sewaktu kecil. " ucap Kurenai sembari terus menekan nekan tangan Naruto di payudaranya.

"Ahh~… Payudara adalah salah satu titik sensitif wanita jadi semakin kau remas, itu akan semakin membuatnya terangsang.. Ummh~" ucap Kurenai sesekali mendesah.

Sementara Naruto kini tampak merah padam saat melihat tangannya yang berada di payudara besar milik Kureani yang notabene adalah gurunya. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajah merona dari Kurenai yang disertai desahan ringan Kurenai yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Naruto! Apa kau tak ingin melanjutkan pelajaran ini? " ucap Kurenai dengan wajah menggoda.

Sementara Naruto tampak menunduk.

"Sensei... Jangan salahkan aku jika selepas ini kau tidak bisa berjalan! "

.

.

.

.

Next day

" jadi bagaimana pelajaran ekstramu? " tanya Shika pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagus! Sangat Bagus! Aku menikmatinya, guru baru itu begitu hebat saat menjelaskan padaku." ujar Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah kubilang kan"

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
